Jeff The Killer X Reader One Shot
by iM1ns4N3
Summary: Fridays. Everyone loves them. Dressed up and ready to party, you make your way to a halloween party at your best friend (BF/N)'s house. You decide to take the short cut and cross through the woods behind your house where you are met with what you thought to be misfortune. (Sorry I wasn't really sure what category this type of story goes into) -I do not own any of the creepypastas-


"Police are on the tail of the infamous serial killer, Jeff The Killer. The-" The woman on the news uttered. You slowly tuned her out as you hopped around your room trying to find the perfect outfit for the party you were going to tonight. You received the invitation earlier this morning from your best friend. You laid your costume out on your bed. You decided to dress up as a ballerina, but to make it slightly scary you decided to wear a messy bun and rip holes in your outfit as well as add fake blood and zombie makeup. Just as you were about to try on your costume you sniffed the air.

"Ooh, what's that smell," You asked as your nose crinkled, " It must be me." You walked into your bathroom to take a quick shower. You failed to notice that the odor was actually coming from your parents room.

-Earlier that day-  
"GOODBYE MOM AND DAD!" You shouted as you left the house to catch the bus so you wouldn't be late for school. The second you made it to your bus stop someone entered the house through the window that you forgot to shut. Your mother was showering while your father was packing his work bag in the living room.

Your mother was quietly humming the words to some song she had heard on the radio that was rather catchy. The intruder quietly crept into the bathroom right as she belted out the chorus. Too oblivious to notice the draft, your mother bent over to find her shampoo bottle.

"Old age is really getting to me, I wish I could read this freaking tiny print on this stupid shampoo bottle." Your mother said as she remained crouched down on the floor. Just as she stood up the intruder hopped into the shower behind her and covered her mouth. Muffled screams were heard by your father.

"HONEY!? DID YOU FALL IN THE SHOWER?!" He received no response as he ran up the stairs two at a time. He busted open the door to the bedroom and slowly approached the bathroom door. The smell of Iron assaulted his nose. He covered his nose and gagged slightly. Running water could still be heard rushing out of the shower head. He slowly pushed the bathroom door with the hand that wasn't covering his nose. Blood, and lots of it. He approached the shower. His wife was laying face down on the shower floor. Go To Sleep, carved into her flawless pale skin. Horror shone on his face as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Sobs racked through his body.

"Go to sleep?" He questioned between sobs. Silent footsteps behind him and then a voice. A gruff, raspy, slightly insane sounding voice.

"Heh, that's my line." The intruder whispered in your father's ear. Before your father had time to question the identity of the man who murdered his beloved wife, the intruder slashed his throat with a rusty, yet still sharp, kitchen knife. The intruder licked the blood off of his kitchen knife before cackling. He shut the door to your parents bathroom and left the bedroom door cracked.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees the surprise I left for her." He said as he climbed out your bedroom window and perched himself on your roof, awaiting your return.

-Present Day-  
You stepped onto the freezing linoleum. The second your foot made contact shivers ran up your spine and goosebumps covered your legs. You wrapped a towel around your small frame. You reached back into the steamy shower and turned the nozzle shutting off the water. You walked back into your bedroom. You were to busy searching your room for your halloween makeup kit to even notice the pale face looking into your window.

"Aha, there it is." You said as you pulled out the small wooden box. Still unaware of the intrusive glances, you dropped your towel. You tossed the towel into the steamy bathroom before turning of the light. You grabbed your phone to turn on some music. "Ugh, such a good song," You said as you began humming along to the tune of the drug in me is you by falling in reverse. You tossed your phone back onto your bed and grabbed the costume. You slowly slid your slightly damp body into the leotard and tutu. You pulled your hair into a bun and then teased it hear and there to make it look disheveled. After finishing your zombie makeup you cleaned everything up. You grabbed a hoodie and your phone. You turned out your bedroom lights and closed the door.

"This is it, she is going to see my masterpiece!" The intruder said with a chuckle and an excited grin. You walked through the hallway and down the stairs. You skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich to munch on before you left.

"Huh, how did she miss it. Most people notice the smell and know whats up." The intruder said in an inquisitive tone while rubbing his temples in slight frustration.

"Mom and Dad must be working late again. I will just write them a quick note before I leave and place it on the door." You said outloud to yourself. You finished up your sandwich and wrote the note. You taped it on the door before grabbing your keys and leaving. You decided to take a short cut through the woods like you always do.

"I can't believe she didn't even notice the surprise I left for her." The murderer said in an almost whiny tone. He hopped off the roof and followed you into the forest. He walked about 30 feet behind you but kept you in his sights. You day dreamed as you walked, tuned out to the world and any possible danger surrounding you as you made your way to your best friends house. You silently hummed the song you were listening to earlier as you got ready for the party. The murderer behind you silently listened to your humming. He smiled and continued to listen, like a sailor to a siren, he was in a trance. As you walked you forgot to make a turn down a path and found yourself in the middle of the woods. Lost and alone, you began to panic. Your heart began beating faster and faster.

"Oh no... I don't know where I am." You decided to sit down and check your phone. No service, of course. You could feel hot tears begin to fall down your face. You wiped them off with your sleeve and sniffled. "I'm a big girl, this is not a time to be crying." You pounded on your forehead before an Idea sprang itself upon you. "Maybe I can climb this tree and find out where I am. It looks pretty tall, almost tall enough to be the tallest tree in the forest itself." You mumbled to yourself as you started to climb. You made it 90% of the way up the tree before resting on a branch to take a break. You looked out and realized that you could see the entrance of the forest from there, and your house. You got up and began to climb down the tree. Just as you set your foot on a branch you heard a crack, a snap, and then a lot of slack. You were falling. You closed your eyes and waited to meet the ground. You opened your eyes slightly, no pain. You somehow managed to make it on to the ground without a single scratch. You smiled and began your walk back home, completely oblivious to the fact that you had just been saved by the killer of your parents.

"Why did I save her, if I would have just let her fall she would be dead and out of my hair," The killer said as he racked his brain for answers. He again, followed you home at a distance of about 30 feet and listened to your happy melodious voice.

You reached your front door. It was a pitch black out. Where did the night even go? You thought to yourself. You unlocked your front door and walked into your house. When you turned to close the door you noticed that the note from earlier was still on the door.

"They have to be home by now," Then it hit you, their cars were in the driveway when you left, and they are still here now. "MOM, DAD, ARE YOU HOME?" You shouted up the stairs. No answer. You ran upstairs. When you reached the top stair, a foul smell hit your nose. You slowly pin pointed the room that it was coming from. You walked into your parents bedroom. You slowly stopped in front of the bathroom door, you heard water running. You reached towards the door. Just as your hand made contact with the knob you heard a voice. A sad, voice. A sad, sorry, voice.

"I don't think you should go in there." He said. You turned around to see a boy, he looked to be about your age. He had raven black hair, pale, almost leathery skin. He wore a white hoodie, with reddish brown stains on it, and a pair of black jeans. That wasn't even the most bizarre part. He had no eyelids, and his mouth, oh god, his mouth was cut from ear to ear. "You shouldn't go in there." He said.

"Who are you?" You asked him.

"I am Jeff, you may have heard of me on the news."

"The serial killer?" You questioned. A simple gesture, a nod actually, gave you your answer. You turned back to the door. Before he could grab you, you rushed into the bathroom. Water rushed out of the bathroom and onto the carpet. Staining the carpet. Shock spreads over your features as you analyze the scene before you. You find the saturated bodies of both of your parents, laying face down in the reddish water. Screams, your neighbors woke up to blood curdling screams. Tears are rushing down your face as you run to your parents and hold them. Something inside of you just shatters into a million pieces. You're an orphan now. You try to shake your parents awake.

"M-Mom, please, please wake up." You slump to the floor too devastated and in shock to even address the killer. You aren't angry, you aren't sad, you're broken. Jeff makes his way towards you. A sorrowful look of empathy can be seen in his eyes. He picks you up off of the floor and cradles you in his arms. Sirens are blaring. Cop cars are at the front of your house. Jeff takes you and jumps out the back window. He runs through the forest and finally after about an hour of sprinting through the forest he climbs a tree while you cling to his chest. He rests on a branch and you just sit there. On his lap, motionless. He opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm a killer. You left the window open and I took the opportunity. In a weird way, your parent's deaths were sort of your fault." He says, honestly he feels no remorse for killing your parents. He only feels guilty that he broke such a beautiful girl. Her problem solving skills are phenomenal. So is her singing. He blushes as he thinks about all of the things he enjoys about you. He feels your head bob up and down on his chest. He rests his back on the trunk of the tree. He just stares out at the night sky for awhile, seeing the red and blue lights flashing in the distance.

You notice Jeff's lack of attention. You sneak your hand into his pocket and slowly take his knife. You look at yourself in the reflection of the knife. You admire your shiny (h/c) locks, your (e/c) orbs, and your (s/c) illuminated by the moonlight. You smile and turn to look at jeff.

"Goodnight." You utter. Before Jeff can get the chance to stop you, you plunge the knife into your chest. Jeff panics. Losing his grip on you, you slump over and fall from the tree. Jeff climbs down the tree as fast as he possibly can in order to catch your lifeless body. He grasps your lifeless body and sprints further into the forest. He makes it to the mansion and throws the door open. Screaming for help.

"Slenderman, slender, I need your help!" The normally busy mansions falls silent as jeff runs to slender's room. He breaks through the door to find slender walking out of his closet.

"Set her down on the bed child, I have already sent for zalgo." Slenderman says. Jeff gently lays your corpse on the bed. Now all there is to do is wait. A flash and a loud bang occur as a door appears.

"Why am I being sent here, I was in the middle of watching my favorite show." Zalgo utters grumpily. He sees the young woman on the bed and then looks at slenderman. Slenderman relays all that he knows of the young woman to Zalgo telepathically. Zalgo nods and makes his way to Jeff.

"Why should I bring this young woman back to you?" Zalgo asks Jeff. Jeff knows that he wants to see you because he finds you extremely intriguing and you make his heart race, but that isn't an answer he can give to Lord Zalgo.

"I think she has real potential. She has real skills. I think she would be an exceptional proxy for Slender over here. It would be so sad to see such talent go to waste." Jeff said with a malicious smile. Zalgo nods. After a few minutes of consideration he walks over to the corpse on the bed. He touches your forehead and your eyes open. Zalgo erases all of your happy memories leaving only the painful recent ones. You stand up off the bed slenderman hands you your new clothes. You were given a white hoodie and black jeans.

"Ahem, the reason I brought you here today is to have you join my kingdom, I am zalgo, your king. You can call me Lord Zalgo. You shall become one of Slendermans proxies and do his bidding. I trust that you will do this job well. You will be put under Jeff's care. Your new name is siren. Every proxy has a unique way of killing humans. Based off of your skills and talents you will lure humans in with your voice. Singing them lullabies before killing them in their sleep peacefully. All of your killing sprees will be monitored by Jeff." Zalgo says. You nod. In a flash of light, Zalgo is gone.

"Welcome to the mansion my child, Jeff will show you to your room. Please stay out of trouble while you are here. We have a few simple rules in this household. Do your chores, do my bidding, and never, never be late to dinner." Slender says just before he teleports down to the kitchen. Leaving you alone with Jeff. Jeff grabs your arm he pulls you down the hallway and into a room. His room.

"We will be roommates. We have a limited number of rooms in the house and I am the only one with out a roommate. We only have one bed for the time being." He says. He grabs your arm and pulls you further down the hallway.

"This is the weapons room, everyone has been in here. Once you find your weapon you can't get a new one. You also have the choice of simply using your hands or if you have powers, those can be your weapon." Jeff ushers you inside and you walk around a little. You find a knife, it looks exactly like Jeff's. You pick it up. It's perfect. It's as if it was made for your hand.

You exit the weapons room and search for Jeff again. He is sitting on the hallway floor. He sees you and gets up.

"What'd you pick?" He asks. You show him the knife and he chuckles. "You picked the other knife. Our two knives came as a part of a set, there is even a little rumor that the two owner's of the knives were destined to be together." He says. You smile and he takes your hand. He brings it up to his lips and before his lips make contact with your knuckles, he says, "Aww who'm I kidding." He grabs you by the shoulders and plants a rough, sloppy, kiss right onto your lips. You blush.

"Now that that's outta the way, let's go have some real fun." Jeff takes you by the hand again and jumps out of the window. You reach the ground and the two of you run. Finally you make it to a small development.

"Pick a house, any house." Jeff says in a mock magicians voice. You pick a small, white house, with a brick porch. Jeff drags you to the house. He grabs you by the waist and helps you onto the roof. He finds a window. He peers in and spots an old couple, fast asleep in their beds. Jeff helps you in. Just as his foot touches the ground an old woman wakes up, before she can even scream, Jeff makes his way towards her whispering, "Go to sleep." Before dragging his knife across theold woman's wrinkly flesh. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and you just watch in fascination. Jeff ushered you towards the 0ld man. "Now you try." He said. He sat back into the corner of the room, covered in darkness.

You began singing a song. A well-known nursery rhyme that your mother sang to you when you were a child. The old man awoke to your singing and smiled warmly. You returned his smile. You kept singing the song. You walked closer to the old man and he slid further into bed, not even noticing his dead wife just to the right of him. You tucked him in and his eyes slowly began to droop. Your singing lulling him into sweet dreams.

Jeff watched in amazement. You were really good at this. Not only have you kept the old man silent, but you are keeping him calm and happy. Jeff thought to himself, 'god do I love this girl.' As jeff watched you work your magic, your beautiful, calm, lullaby slowly turned into a murderous, horrifying, song. Gore, blood, death, poverty filled the lyrics but your voice remained smooth and beautiful. The old man remained asleep but the look on his face went from peaceful to terrified in a matter of seconds. Tears rolled down his eyes. You slowly finished the end of your song before giving the old man's forehead a kiss.

"Goodnight," You muttered as you slashed his neck open with your kitchen knife. Jeff emerged from the darkness and picked you up. The two of you made your way back to the mansion in silence.

You and jeff spend the rest of your days teaming up on killing sprees. The rumor about the owner's of your matching knives are very true. You two are head over heels in love with each other. Jeff admires your killing techniques and he has a special soft spot for you in his cold, black, killer heart.


End file.
